iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
Daniela Morales
Daniela Morales is a sixteen year old girl living in Harlem with her mother and her step-father Benny at the time of The Fall of New York. She is the narrator of Legacies Reborn, the 13th installment of The Lost Files. Biography On the day that the Mogadorian ships descend on Earth, Daniela is eating with her Mother and Benny at a diner. An argument ensues when Daniela's Mother agrees to buy her new headphones. Daniela walks her Mother to the subway where she heads off to work at a restaurant in Manhattan. Later, Daniela gets a call from her mother telling her to get home as soon as possible, she hears banging before the line goes dead. On the news she watches reports of the Mogadorian Invasion which claim that they are taking prisoners and sees clips of John Smith fighting. Daniela and Benny, armed with a baseball bat, listen as the Mogadorians enter the street and then their building. Benny sacrifices himself for Daniela as she escapes. Later, in The Fate of Ten (and Legacies Reborn), she develops a telekinetic ability while trying to protect herself from the Mogadorians. On her way to finding her mother, she meets up with a group of about fifteen people. Some are elderly, others are young. She fights her way through squadrons of Mogs in a destroyed Manhattan. People are confused by her powers and think she's Loric, like John Smith. After dropping that group off at a cathedral, she sees people in a University, including cops and armed people, fighting back the Mogs. Some Mogs die, but they end that resistance. Daniela gets on board a bus with a bunch of other people. They try to get to the Lincoln Tunnel, but it was destroyed. Daniela gets off the bus before it gets to the Brooklyn Bridge, and she makes it to an abandoned bank where three criminals are robbing it. The three criminals are killed by the Mogs, but John and Sam come in and kill the Mogs. She meets with John and Sam, and travels with them, and takes them to the Subway tunnels. After John passes out, Sam and Daniela talk to each other, and become friends. Once the soldiers intercept them and take them to the bridge camp, Daniela leaves John and Sam and looks for her mother at the Red Cross. She learns that the restaurant her mother works at was hit badly during the invasion, and her mother is most likely dead. She realizes this, and runs to find John and Sam and fight for Lorien and Earth. She joins John, Sam, Walker, and her three remaining Agents to find Nine and Five at the statue of liberty. After they get Nine, she removes the pole that Nine impaled Five with while John heals him. The Hunter attacks them, and she gains the Legacy to shoot silvery beams out of her eyes, turning target objects into stone (Stone Gaze). Personality Daniela's attitude is rude. She often calls Four "John Smith from Mars". She often insults Nine, Five and Sam. She is also very determined, stopping at nothing to find her mother. Appearances Novels * The Fate of Ten * United As One (Narrator) * Generation One * Fugitive Six Novellas * Legacies Reborn (Narrator) Legacies Being a Human-Garde, she has a few Legacies of her own. Telekinesis The first Legacy she gained, all Garde and Human-Garde have this Legacy. Petras This allows her to shoot silver beams out of her eyes that can turn anything into stone. After Daniela discovered it, she used it with Number Four, using Ximic, to petrify and kill the Hunter. Category:Humans Category:Narrators Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Lost Files Crossover Characters Category:Human Garde Category:Earth Garde Category:Generation One Characters